


Avventura Notturna.

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Historical References, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Violence, Slash, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Watersports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Medioevo. Ci sono un principe, un frate e un ribaldo e... no, non è una barzelletta.Anche questa scritta per il 12 p0rn fest.





	Avventura Notturna.

 

-Riffa*, subito alla prima, se no il ragazzo si annoia.  
-Ok.  
Il primo a tirare i dadi fu il più robusto dei due uomini, una folta barba fulva come una volpe che spiccava sulla casacca verde, la testa calva e lucida.  
-Cominciamo, bene!- Esclamò guardando la coppia di quattro usciti. Prese il terzo dado e lo tirò di nuovo. Uscì tre.  
Passò i dadi all'altro che li prese senza parlare. Li lanciò un paio di volte finché non ottenne una coppia di tre. Prese il terzo dado e spostò gli occhi verso il ragazzo legato e imbavagliato in ginocchio accanto al tavolo. Lo guardò intensamente mentre stringeva il dado, come volesse trarne fortuna. Lanciò:  
-Sei!- l'unico numero con cui poteva ancora vincere.  
-Oh accidenti! Sei il solito rotto inculo.  
-Oh no, lo sto per rompere a lui il culo- gongolò il vincitore, i capelli ancora folti anche se grigi gli ricadevano intorno al capo in larghi ricci, inframmezzati solo dal piccolo cerchio perfetto della tonsura** sulla sommità della testa.  
Il calvo sbuffò tra supponenza e divertimento, il riccio allungò una mano verso il volto del ragazzo legato, che rabbrividì.  
Lo guardò per un momento venendo ricambiato da un cipiglio agguerrito.  
-Mi vuoi incenerire?- Commentò l'uomo, ridacchiando.  
-Prestami il pugnale- disse all'altro. Il ragazzo lo fissò sbarrando gli occhi, spaventato. Il calvo si portò la mano alla cintola e ne estrasse una corta lama, la passò all'amico che la afferrò con mano ferma. La lama si avvicinò al ragazzo e il tempo parve fermarsi. Il cuore batteva all'impazzata, il respiro sembrava dimenticato. Il filo del coltello fu sulla sua gola. L'uomo per un attimo si fermò a guardare affascinato come fosse bello il pulsare azzurrino della vena sotto la carne bianca, sotto la lama premuta delicatamente, per storto così che non ferisse davvero, ma certo spaventasse.  
-Adesso ti tolgo il bavaglio- gli disse -ma se ti metti a gridare chiedendo aiuto ti taglio la gola, sono stato chiaro?  
Il ragazzo fece un piccolo mugugno incomprensibile. Entrambi gli uomini risero poi quello con il coltello allontanò la lama, anche se solo di pochi centimetri, e ripeté:  
-Sono stato chiaro?  
Il prigioniero annuì, continuando a cercare di tirare indietro il collo il più possibile lontano dal pugnale, senza perderlo di vista un momento. Poi il pugnale fu riavvicinato, questa volta verso il volto, e il ragazzo gemette spaventato mentre la lama veniva infilata tra la sua gota e lo straccio che gli avevano legato tra i denti e intorno la testa. Il prigioniero tremava ma l'uomo fu attento nel suo gesto e non gli lasciò alcun graffio, invece premette in fuori sulla stoffa, tagliandola con facilità.  
Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo per un attimo, poi però l'ansia per la situazione in generale gli arrivò di nuovo addosso tutta insieme. Guardò l'uomo riccio, e poi l'altro uomo che osservava la scena con un'espressione di eccitazione crudele.  
-Sentite- disse -lasciatemi andare vi prego, mio padre è ricco e saprà ricompensarvi...  
L'uomo con i capelli ricci rise: -E che ce ne dovrebbe importare? Tanto, siamo onesti, spenderemmo tutti i soldi ai dadi e in puttane, allora tanto vale metterti in palio e fotterci te.  
Tirò il ragazzo per i capelli con forza e quello gridò mentre veniva trascinato con la testa in avanti finché non cadde, faccia a terra e sedere in alto.  
Prese una candela e gliela avvicinò affinché il cono di luce lo investisse -Hai mai visto una puttana con un culo più bello?- chiese rivoltò all'amico, che si avvicinò per guardarlo meglio. Il posteriore del ragazzo era coperto dalle braghe ma erano aderenti e lasciavano molto poco all'immaginazione una volta sollevata la lunga blusa.  
-Non mi pare proprio- disse la voce del pelato -è davvero un bel bocconcino, se ne trovano pochi di culi così in giro.  
-Infatti io non sono una puttana!- replicò il ragazzo.  
-Non ancora- la voce del riccio sfumò in una risata.  
Un attimo dopo sentì le mani di uno dei due toccarlo lì con gesti prepotenti, strizzandogli una natica fino a fargli male. Si lamentò.  
-E' anche bello sodo- disse, ancora quello pelato.  
La mano si spostò, raggiungendo la cintola delle braghe e iniziando a calarle.  
-Ehm ehm- tossicchiò l'altro -ricordati che tocca prima a me.  
-Ma sì, sì- fece il calvo -stavo solo controllando- Intanto però si era fermato.  
Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa fare. Era rimasto immobile, non poteva diversamente con le caviglie legate e le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena. Sentire quegli uomini parlare di lui in quel modo lo faceva sentire così umiliato ma cominciava seriamente a dubitare di riuscire ad uscire da tutta quella situazione. Che altro poteva fare? Neanche i soldi volevano...  
Forse se gli avesse detto di essere il principe si sarebbero spaventati, ma poteva anche essere il contrario, magari avrebbero infierito di più, magari avrebbero chiesto un riscatto altissimo, e comunque suo padre avrebbe saputo che era uscito dal castello di notte senza permesso e senza guardie travestito da viaggiatore e si sarebbe molto alterato. Maledisse se stesso per quella malaugurata idea avuta.  
Non sapeva bene cosa stesse succedendo ma un attimo dopo una mano gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli e lo sollevò come prima, in ginocchio, la schiena dritta. L'uomo riccio, che teneva ancora la mano sulla sua testa, poggiò la candela lì vicino. Continuando a guardarlo si sciolse il nodo della corda che gli fermava in vita la povera veste marrone che indossava. Se la sfilò sopra il collo. Il suo corpo era magro e nodoso, e il suo membro... era proprio davanti agli occhi del principe prigioniero, svettava già dritto in avanti ed era... cavolo, era grosso! Non aveva molti termini di paragone, ma diciamo che era molto più grosso del suo.  
-Lo vuoi?- ammiccò, avvicinandoglielo al volto.  
Il ragazzo lo guardava spaventato... che doveva fare?  
-Avvicinati e te lo mordo- disse, cercando di suonare minaccioso.  
L'uomo pelato rise: -Ti passo di nuovo il pugnale?- chiese all'amico.  
-Oh, non servirà- commentò invece l'altro, sicuro di sé, poi tornò a rivolgersi al ragazzo: -Quanti anni hai?- gli chiese, apparentemente senza alcun nesso.  
Il ragazzo storse la bocca.  
L'uomo gli diede uno schiaffo in pieno viso, forte, e la guancia rimase bruciante per un bel po'.  
-Ahia!  
-Rispondi quando ti facciamo una domanda, moccioso.  
-Sedici- disse il ragazzo, la voce piagnucolosa.  
L'uomo lo guardò come soppesandolo: -Naaah- commentò dopo un momento -non ne puoi avere più di quattordici, appena compiuti.  
Il principe abbassò gli occhi. Effettivamente era stato il suo quattordicesimo compleanno solo due settimane prima, ma sperava di sembrare almeno un pochino più grande. Perché gli importasse, poi, davanti a quei due brutti ceffi che lo avevano rapito, non ne aveva idea.  
-Mi sa che ci ho azzeccato- commentò il riccio poi chiese ancora -e quindi mi sa anche che un cazzo non lo hai mai preso?  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa con un'espressione orgogliosa: -Che c'entra l'età, non avrei fatto certe cose comunque.  
L'uomo rise: -oh io invece penso che a sedici anni ci arriverai con il culo bello aperto- Anche l'altro uomo ridacchiò, poi il riccio riprese: -ora ascoltami bene, moccioso, le cose stanno così: io non ho alcuna voglia di farmi mordere il cazzo, quindi se devo pensare che c'è questo rischio non fa niente, rinuncerò al pompino e passerò subito ad incularti, peggio per te se sarà asciutto e ti farà ancora più male. Molto più male.  
Il ragazzo deglutì, la bocca improvvisamente secchissima.  
L'uomo fece per afferrargli i capelli di nuovo e buttarlo giù avanti come prima ma poi il ragazzo disse, con una voce spaventata: -D'accordo, d'accordo, lo faccio!  
-Oh sì- commentò il calvo con un sospiro eccitato.  
-Che cosa?- Fece invece il riccio, cattivo.  
-Io...- il volto del ragazzo era diventato color peperone e la sua gola sembrava gracchiare su ogni parola -ti... lo... prenderò in bocca senza mordere. Lo giuro.  
-Hai sentito, ora lo vuole il mio cazzo in bocca. Ma che ci farai mai moccioso!?  
Il ragazzo si morse un labbro, cercando di ripensare a quello che aveva sentito dire a qualche servitore riguardo a cosa gli aveva fatto la ragazza: -Te lo succhio- disse -Sì e... lo lecco e me lo faccio scendere in gola- l'uomo lo guardava con espressione impassibile e il ragazzo sentì di star cominciando a cedere -per favore- aggiunse in un mormorio implorante.  
-Vediamo un po'- disse il riccio in tono accomodante, e il suo cazzo fu vicinissimo.  
Il ragazzo sentì il panico invaderlo: non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare davvero e l'erezione dell'uomo era lì a un centimetro davanti a lui, con la sua cappella gonfia e il suo odore pungente. Si leccò le labbra nervosamente quindi chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a cosa stesse per fare. Si sporse in avanti alla cieca con le labbra dischiuse e un attimo dopo fu lì.  
Era salato, e straordinariamente liscio, furono le prime cose che pensò.  
-Se sento i denti sono guai tuoi, hai capito?- giunse la voce dell'uomo.  
Il ragazzo si bloccò un attimo, chiedendosi come essere sicuro di riuscirci, quindi si risolse nel piegare le labbra in dentro sopra i denti, sperando che bastasse.  
Prese la cappella tutta in bocca e rimase un attimo così, senza sapere cosa fare. Quello che aveva detto prima doveva essere giusto, perché l'uomo si era convinto, ragionò. Ma cos'è che aveva detto? Succhiarlo e leccarlo... Provò a farlo, aspirando forte con i polmoni prima, provando a muovere la lingua sulla cappella dopo, prima intorno, poi sulla punta, quando sentì l'uomo sospirare pensò di aver fatto la cosa giusta e ripeté il gesto.  
-Non c'è che dire, impara in fretta il moccioso- commentò il riccio -un talento naturale!  
Il ragazzo sorrise, soddisfatto, intorno al membro dell'uomo. Un attimo... cosa: “sorrise”? Aveva sorriso? Ma che acciderba...?  
Non era poi male la sensazione fra le labbra, in effetti, il sapore un po' forte ma in qualche modo interessante e la consistenza assolutamente goduriosa. Sentiva di star prendendo confidenza con la nuova situazione e... be' certo quella cosa non avrebbe potuto imparare a farla a corte. Succhiò ancora, continuando a muovere la lingua come sembrava piacere all'uomo.  
-Bravo frocetto- commentò quello dopo un po' e sembrava che la sua voce si fosse fatta più roca -manca solo una cosa di quelle che mi hai promesso...  
Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a mostrare la propria perplessità che il riccio gli aveva spinto l'erezione più a fondo nella bocca, nella gola. Il ragazzo tossì intorno alla sua larghezza, sentendosi strozzare, e l'uomo si tirò indietro. Fu solo un attimo e già si stava spingendo di nuovo in fondo, tenendogli la testa ferma per i capelli. Il ragazzo dapprima cercò di mantenere le labbra come fino a quel momento, a proteggerlo dai denti, ma poi, quando l'uccello dell'uomo gli fu di nuovo in gola, e ancora più in fondo di prima, non riuscì a capirci più nulla. Non respirava e gli veniva da vomitare. Sentì l'esofago contrarsi e cercò di rimandare giù, riuscendoci a fatica. Una volta, un'altra... Poi in un qualche movimento gli incisivi dovettero strusciarsi contro l'asta, fecero un rumore strano di sfregamento, quasi impercettibile eppure risuonò così forte nel cervello del ragazzo quasi che avesse delle orecchie aggiuntive tra i denti.  
L'uomo si sfilò:  
-Cosa ti avevo detto?!  
-Scusa, scusa- pigolò il ragazzo, spaventato -non lo ho fatto apposta...  
-Che ha fatto?- Chiese il calvo, che aveva osservato fino a quel momento la scena senza far niente a parte passarsi di tanto in tanto le dita nella barba.  
-Mi ha graffiato con i denti... appena un poco, questo è vero...  
Il ragazzo lo guardò speranzoso: -Non volevo... Ma non riesco... così tanto... mi veniva il rigurgito...  
Il riccio annuì: -Be' forse è meglio riservare quel trattamento al tuo culo.  
L'altro si intromise: -Prima però, fratello, deve essere punito. E' stato solo un attimo quindi basterà una piccola cosa, ma...  
L'altro annuì: -Hai ragione, una promessa è una promessa. Che potremmo fargli?  
-Qualche cinghiata?  
-Uhm... perché no- commentò il riccio -vuoi procedere tu?  
-Se ti va bene...  
Il ragazzo aveva spostato lo sguardo spaventato dall'uno all'altro... cinghiate?  
-Per favore- implorò -non fatemi del male, non volevo!  
-Lo spero bene! Sarebbe molto peggio altrimenti- commentò il calvo.  
Entrambi gli uomini lo afferrarono da sotto le ascelle, sollevandolo di peso. Il ragazzo non sembrò protestare più di tanto, troppo impegnato a cercare un nuovo equilibrio in tutto quel movimento. Difficile, con le caviglie ed i polsi legati stretti, ma in qualche modo riuscì a mettersi in piedi, sostenuto dai due rapitori. Lo guidarono più vicino al tavolo su cui avevano lanciato i dadi.  
-Vi prego- mormorò ancora il principe, gli occhi grandi ancora più spalancati e lucidi.  
-Non farla tanto lunga, è solo qualche cinghiata- ribatté il riccio e gli spinse la nuca verso il basso -dovremo darcene molte di più noi per espiare i nostri peccati.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò disporre dalle mani di lui che lo fecero piegare, la fronte e il petto sul piano del tavolo. Gli aveva abbassato le braghe all'altezza delle ginocchia e il ragazzo si era divincolato, sentendo le corde strofinarsi sulla pelle delicata di polsi e caviglie.  
Intanto il calvo si era sfilato la cintura di cuoio che gli fermava le braghe. E visto che c'era si era portato avanti togliendo anche le braghe stesse, che rischiavano di stringerlo troppo a quel punto.  
-Non ti muovere!- disse e il ragazzo si era teso come una corda.  
Sentiva la paura pulsare nelle vene, ma anche una sorta di rassegnazione. Era strano, era sempre stato un ragazzino viziato, o almeno così diceva suo padre, uno che voleva averla vinta, che se diceva qualcosa la pretendeva... Con quegli uomini smetteva subito di insistere. Forse perché sapeva che non sarebbe servito a niente, forse perché non era lì in veste di principe ma di semplice prigioniero in balia dei loro capricci... Però doveva ribellarsi!  
Il primo colpo arrivò a togliergli il fiato. Il ragazzo gemette, facendo un disperato tentativo di divincolarsi, ma non ci fu verso. I colpi si susseguirono sulle sue natiche, taglienti e brucianti come lingue di fiamma. La pelle gli scottava, il ragazzo si contorse senza sapere cosa fare, come salvarsi. Dieci colpi. Poi finì. Il bruciore però era ancora lì, a scaldargli la carne, a fargli tremare i nervi. Una mano scese sulla natica in una carezza e il ragazzo quasi gridò per la sensazione strana del contatto sui segni infuocati.  
-Da qui- disse il riccio e aveva scansato l'amico sostituendolo nel carezzargli le natiche rosse. -Ma guarda che belle chiappette...- aveva commentato elargendogli un pizzico.  
-Voglio girarlo, aiutami- aveva detto all'altro e insieme lo avevano afferrato più in basso, poco sopra i ginocchi e lo avevano rivoltato. Il ragazzo si era trovato con la schiena sul tavolo, le mani legate dietro schiacciate sotto di sé e le gambe unite verso l'alto. Il riccio le aveva afferrate spingendogli le caviglie fino sopra una sua spalla, di lato alla testa, piegandolo praticamente in due. Sentiva i muscoli tirare, poi trasalì quando l'altra mano dell'uomo raggiunse senza esitazione la spaccatura tra i glutei, in quella posizione assolutamente esposta. Le dita si mossero, mentre continuava a tenergli gli stinchi premuti contro la spalla con l'altra mano. Si spinse nel solco tra le natiche e il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere un gemito per la strana, intensa sensazione. L'indice del riccio si sfregò esternamente sulla sua apertura e il ragazzo strinse le labbra, cercando di non gemere di nuovo. Era tutto così inaspettato e strano, ma era anche in qualche modo piacevole essere toccati in quella zona... se fosse possibile... Gli sembrava che i colpi di poco prima gli avessero come risvegliato la pelle e ora ogni cosa gli desse i brividi.  
-Guarda che spettacolo... e che bel buchino- commentò ancora l'uomo -sembra un piccolo fiore. Un bocciolo che ora si schiuderà intorno al mio cazzo...  
Il ragazzo deglutì, cercando di trattenere assurdi pensieri come il fatto che non vedesse l'ora.  
-Peccato tu non sia una donna, o potrei deflorarti nel vero senso della parola... Però è comunque un bel pensiero sapere che sarò il primo ad aprirti. E d'altra parte immagino che qualcosa si strapperà comunque.  
Il riccio ghignò e il principe sentì il cuore battere più forte. Era tutto così strano e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere molto più spaventato di quanto non fosse: le parole dell'uomo continuavano a ricordarglielo e lui stesso aveva sentito dire che fosse una cosa dolorosa... eppure essere accarezzati lì si stava rivelando semplicemente piacevole... Certo, era solo da fuori al momento, ma gli stava dando sensazioni che non facevano altro che renderlo più curioso.  
-Via, sarò gentile dai- disse ancora l'uomo, e un attimo dopo sputò, dritto tra le sue natiche. Il ragazzo senti la goccia scivolare proprio lì dove era stato accarezzato, una sensazione lievissima ma gli sembrava che la pelle gli si fosse ormai trasformata in un fascio di nervi scoperti.  
L'uomo sputò di nuovo, questa volta nella propria mano, e se la passò sull'erezione, quindi si avvicinò con essa alla sua apertura.  
La sua cappella liscia lo accarezzò proprio lì, spandendo con un piccolo movimento circolare la goccia di saliva tra le pieghe di pelle. Era calda, notò il ragazzo, sembrava estremamente più calda della pelle in altri punti del corpo: una sensazione così deliziosa che gli strappò un piccolo sospiro. Ad un certo punto durante quelle manovre aveva iniziato ad eccitarsi, e si sentiva ormai premere duro, schiacciato tra le proprie cosce e il ventre. Per fortuna non si vedeva o chi sa che avrebbero pensato i due uomini...  
L'uomo sputò una seconda volta tra le sue natiche, muovendosi poi di nuovo in cerchio con il pene per spandere quel poco di umidore.  
-Allora, moccioso, pronto a essere sfondato come un vero frocio?  
-Sì- sospirò il prigioniero. Un attimo dopo si era morso il labbro. Che acciderba andava a dire?!  
-Ma hai sentito che sfacciato?- Aveva esclamato dopo un attimo di stupore il riccio -il moccioso ha detto sì!  
-Tanto se avessi detto no non sarebbe cambiato niente- replicò il principe orgogliosamente.  
-Come darti torto- rispose l'uomo, e un attimo dopo si stava spingendo dentro di lui.  
Il dolore fu improvviso e fortissimo. Sentiva l'uomo premere e la propria apertura troppo piccola opporre resistenza. Bruciava da morire, ed era davvero troppo troppo stretto, ma l'uomo non desisteva. Lo teneva ben saldo alla base mentre la punta congestionata cercava di farsi spazio. Uno spazio che non c'era! Pensò il ragazzo nel panico. Poi la sua apertura cedette di schianto. Il membro dell'uomo entrò davvero e il dolore sembrò aumentare ancora e ancora di più.  
In qualche momento la mano dell'uomo gli era stata schiacciata sulla bocca e il ragazzo si accorse di star gridando attutito dal suo palmo. Gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi e non resistette dall'agitare per quanto poteva il corpo costretto, solo per accorgersi che si faceva ancora più male muovendo il membro dell'uomo dentro di sé. Cercò di trattenersi, di respirare, anche se gli risultava difficile perfino quello. Sbatté le palpebre imperlate di lacrime traendo un lento respiro tremolante. L'uomo con i capelli ricci era rimasto immobile e lo stava guardando. Gli sorrise, quasi dolcemente:  
-Ed è solo la punta- commentò e dal tono sembrava divertito e compiaciuto.  
Uno strano suono strozzato uscì dalla gola del ragazzo, spaventato, anzi terrorizzato. Il rapitore si mosse, con un gomito continuava a tenergli le gambe schiacciate contro il petto e a tappargli la bocca con la mano, mentre con l'altro braccio si poggiò di lato alla sua testa, piegandosi di più in avanti.  
Il principe mugugnò qualcosa, un suono agitato e supplicante, poi singhiozzò quando l'uomo riprese a spingere, entrando ancora di più dentro di lui. Il ragazzo strizzò e spalancò gli occhi ripetutamente, cercando di resistere all'impulso di muoversi peggiorando la propria situazione. Faceva così male!  
Ad un certo punto sentì i testicoli del riccio sulle proprie natiche e seppe di averlo tutto dentro. Si sentiva tirato, strappato e violato, ma almeno era finito, pensò, più di così non poteva essere. Calde lacrime iniziarono a scendere lungo le sue gote, di dolore ma anche di sollievo, in un certo senso.  
-Uhm...- sospirò il riccio -come è stretto e caldo... Devi proprio provarlo!  
-Eh... se ti sbrighi!- replicò il calvo, che stava guardando la scena immobile ma con il volto sempre più rosso e accaldato.  
-Dai, ho appena iniziato!- replicò il riccio e si ritrasse di un poco con il bacino. Il ragazzo sentì il pene fare il moto contrario di poco prima, uscendo per circa metà, poi l'uomo si spinse di nuovo dentro fino in fondo. Ripeté il movimento, più volte, in rapidi scatti di bacino.  
Il prigioniero non riuscì a trattenersi più a quel punto, spaventato e stupito da quei nuovi assalti, iniziò a gemere sempre più concitato contro la mano che gli copriva la bocca e ad agitarsi nella stretta delle corde e sotto il peso del suo rapitore. Non si era aspettato niente del genere. Gli avevano spiegato che il sesso consistesse nel mettere il pene dentro una vagina e in qualche modo era venuto a sapere che i sodomiti invece lo mettevano nell'ano, ma non aveva avuto alcuna idea che poi fosse previsto il muoversi! L'uomo invece sembrava non avere pace, continuava ad altalenare dentro e fuori di lui, ripetendo più e più volte il gesto di ritrarsi e poi premere dentro. Ogni volta il dolore veniva rinnovato, gli sembrava di impazzire.  
Per superare lo shock iniziale gli ci vollero parecchi dolorosi minuti, ad un certo punto però si rese conto che forse se avesse cercato di serrare meno i muscoli dell'ano, come la paura e il dolore lo avevano spinto automaticamente a fare, questo avrebbe giovato a provarne di meno. Inizialmente fu assolutamente contro-istintivo, ma si sforzò di spingere per aprirsi e gli sembrò che cominciasse a fare meno male, anche se solo un pochino. Le lacrime si asciugarono e la mano dell'uomo ebbe bisogno di spingere meno sulla sua bocca per tapparne le grida.  
Ad un certo punto, mentre la mente arrivò a relativizzare il dolore, riuscì anche ad accogliere percezioni che riguardavano altro. Prima tra tutti la consapevolezza della propria umiliazione. Il suo corpo abusato da quell'uomo senza alcun riguardo, come se non meritasse alcuna considerazione, come se fosse davvero solo l'oggetto trovato per strada dai due, preso, conteso ai dadi e quindi usato a proprio piacere. E in effetti, nei fatti, era proprio quello che era diventato, pensò, sentendo una voragine aprirglisi nel petto, nient'altro che uno strumento per il loro sollazzo, e tutto quello che era stato, il principe, un maschio che non si supponeva dovesse trovarsi in natura in quella posizione, o anche solo una persona con una dignità, era come se non fosse mai esistito, inutile memoria ormai irreale.  
Questa sensazione di umiliazione cocente, in qualche modo si portava dietro anche un'altra sensazione: un sordo e torbido piacere nel profondo del suo corpo. O forse erano i movimenti dell'uomo dentro di lui a suscitare entrambi, l'umiliazione con l'invaderlo, il piacere nello scoprire dentro di lui delle sconosciute zone sensibili. E un attimo dopo il ragazzo si accorse che un insieme confuso nella sua intimità sembrava starsi risvegliando in risposta al ripetitivo movimento dell'uomo, nel profondo della sua apertura e tra le sue gambe che venivano premute ritmicamente con ogni spinta.  
Finché... oh, il dolore non era certo sparito, ma in qualche modo era diventato parte di un tutto più complesso e sfaccettato e il ragazzo non stava più singhiozzando ma gemendo ora e si sentiva pulsare ovunque, dentro e fuori, e assolutamente dentro e... cosa stesse succedendo lì esattamente non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma il movimento altalenante del riccio nel suo corpo ora gli sembrava sublime...  
Fu il calvo a notare per primo il cambio di espressione sul volto del ragazzo e di tono nei mugolii che si lasciava sfuggire: -Ehi, ma sta proprio godendo?  
Il riccio sembrò metterci alcuni secondi a metabolizzare quanto gli aveva detto l'altro, troppo preso da quanto stava facendo. Staccò la mano dalle labbra del ragazzo e la portò tra le sue cosce unite. Si fece largo tra esse, dapprima a fatica, mentre il ragazzo tratteneva il fiato e quasi ricominciò a ribellarsi, agitandosi da una parte e dall'altra come se scuotesse non solo la testa ma tutto il corpo. Pieno di vergogna non voleva essere toccato lì, ma la mano aveva trovato il proprio varco e dietro le cosce del principe impattò con il suo membro che era di nuovo tornato duro.  
L'uomo guardò l'amico: -Be', sì, è arrapato.  
-Hai sempre ragione tu eh!- commentò il calvo -è davvero un frocetto.  
All'inizio, quando lo avevano sopraffatto in quell'angolo buio per poi portarlo lì, avevano un po' parlato di cosa farne e il riccio aveva premuto particolarmente per quella soluzione.  
-Dai sarà divertente, e poi un forestiero non lo cercherà nessuno- aveva detto -Guarda quanto è carino, e non lo vedi che è un frocio nato? Ci divertiremo tutti, vedrai!  
Ora il ragazzo si sentì diventare bordeaux per la vergogna, più che per il piacere, mentre sentiva le dita dell'uomo avvolgersi sulla sua durezza, rivelatrice di depravazione, portatrice di ignominia. Cercò di nascondere il volto sotto gli stinchi, almeno per metà, senza sapere cosa dire, ma non c'era veramente nulla da dire.  
-Be', buon per te, divertiti allora- commentò l'uomo, e aveva spostato la mano di nuovo sulle sue caviglie, poggiandocisi di peso, mentre con l'altra scese in basso, sul suo sedere, affondando i polpastrelli in una natica e tenendogli fermo il bacino perché non basculasse troppo a destra e sinistra. Il ragazzo sentì le giunture far male sotto il suo peso, mentre le mani avevano perso sensibilità già da tempo, ma non riuscì a preoccuparsene quando l'uomo riprese a muoversi dentro e fuori di lui. Aveva pensato che non potesse essere un movimento più rapido di quello di poco prima, invece l'uomo lo stava aggredendo ora con una irruenza ancora maggiore. Aveva anche iniziato ad ansimare, quasi ringhiare in effetti, mentre si abbatteva su di lui con quel moto perpetuo. Il principe sentiva l'apertura in fiamme, come se ogni ulteriore sfregamento nella sua intimità riaprisse una ferita, e allo stesso tempo però persisteva quella sensazione di languore che lo aveva portato ad accogliere ognuno di quegli affondi quasi con gratitudine. E gli sembrava che gli mancasse il fiato ma in qualche modo ne riusciva a trovare per gemere.  
Ogni movimento dell'uomo era sublime, perfetto... Quell'uomo era perfetto... pensò per un attimo, la mente sempre più annebbiata dagli ormoni.  
Poi il riccio si piantò dentro di lui una volta di più e sputò tra i denti un'imprecazione e un'altra e poi fu tutto bagnato e vuoto.  
Piegò le gambe, quando non ebbe più il suo peso a premerlo, e poi rotolò su un fianco. Vide il riccio allontanarsi.  
-E' tutto tuo- disse solo, rivolto all'amico, mentre si dirigeva verso il catino d'acqua. Prese uno straccio, e se lo passò sui genitali che stavano tornando flaccidi. Il ragazzo lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo, senza sapere come sentirsi altro che vuoto. La sua apertura dolorante si contrasse, come se volesse ancora serrarsi intorno ad un volume che non c'era più.  
Poi sentì delle mani afferrargli una coscia. Ebbe un brivido. La mano si spostò verso il gluteo in una carezza possessiva e il ragazzo si tese verso di essa, per quanto riuscisse con i movimenti impediti. Poi anche l'altra mano fu sul suo corpo e l'uomo lo sostenne per non farlo cadere mentre lo rigirava del tutto. Con un'attenzione quasi delicata gli fece poggiare il volto sul piano del tavolo e scendere le gambe a terra. Gioendo di non avere più il peso sulle braccia, il ragazzo sospirò di apprezzamento e si tese immediatamente nella nuova posizione, le gambe drittissime e la schiena inarcata, cercando di offrire la miglior vista possibile del suo sedere: non che dovesse convincere l'uomo di qualcosa, ma voleva far bella figura. Com'era bastato poco perché diventasse patetico! Disse una voce nella sua testa. Che stava facendo, cercando di sedurre i suoi stupratori? Ridicolo! Ma era solo una piccola voce, e il ragazzo per lo più sentiva il cervello annebbiato solo dalla voglia che il calvo riprendesse da dove il suo amico si era fermato.  
Le dita dell'uomo afferrarono i suoi glutei e li scostarono, rivelando la sua apertura che si contrasse di nuovo. Sentì qualcosa di liquido colarne fuori e scendere lungo una coscia.  
-Immagino che la sborra possa funzionare come lubrificante- disse solo, e un attimo dopo il principe sentì la punta premere per entrare.  
La sensazione di pienezza fu accolta con gioia dal ragazzo, pur con tutto il dolore che si portava insieme. L'uomo si fermò, le gambe intorno a quelle del prigioniero, le mani sopra le sue natiche. Rimase immobile, dentro per metà, e scese con un dito tra i suoi glutei, accarezzando la pelle dell'ano tesa intorno la punta della sua erezione. Lentamente il suo membro uscì, con un piccolo pop. Le sue dita gli toccarono ancora l'ano e il ragazzo gemette, tendendosi ancora di più, quasi in una supplica.  
-Ti piace proprio eh!- Commentò l'uomo, divertito -Lo vuoi?  
Di nuovo il ragazzo si sentì tirare intorno la cappella. Era vero, ora scivolava dentro meglio, ma l'uomo non si lasciava andare e di nuovo si fermò dopo pochi centimetri.  
I pugni del ragazzo, bloccati dietro la schiena, si chiusero e riaprirono, cercando di sfogare la frustrazione. Era quasi più fastidioso in quel modo che sentirsi spaccare nel prenderlo tutto, era... estenuante.  
-Per favore- mormorò, pensando di star impazzendo.  
-Hai detto qualcosa?- il calvo gli si avvicinò poggiando il petto sulle sue braccia e la schiena, il volto sulla spalla del ragazzo.  
Il ragazzo arrossì, ma ripeté la voce appena poco più di un sussurro: -Un altro po' per favore.  
-Un altro po' cosa?- Lo incalzò ancora l'altro.  
Il ragazzo si morse la guancia da dentro la bocca. Non voleva sembrare troppo un damerino, ma non aveva mai usato certi termini prima... L'uomo si sfilò, rimanendo con l'erezione dura poggiata tra le sue natiche, fuori.  
-Un altro po' cosa?- ripeté.  
Il ragazzo si agitò un attimo, poi parlò di nuovo, sempre sussurrando appena: -un altro po' di cazzo- la voce si ruppe sull'ultima parola -per favore- aggiunse.  
L'uomo rise sguaiatamente, un attimo dopo si era sollevato di nuovo in piedi e glielo stava infilando dentro di nuovo. Questa volta non si fermò e si spinse dentro finché il principe non sentì il suo bacino premerglisi contro e il suo interno completamente invaso.  
-Volevi questo?- disse, sempre ridendo.  
-Sì...- sospirò il prigioniero, ormai senza più molti ritegni.  
L'uomo iniziò lo stesso movimento altalenante che aveva tenuto il riccio, portandolo a gemere sempre più forte. Era un po' diverso adesso, notò il ragazzo, non tanto per le dimensioni che sembravano non differire molto, quanto, pensò, per la posizione e i movimenti che faceva. Prima era stato qualcosa di totale e confuso, forse anche grazie allo sfregamento del suo pene schiacciato tra cosce e pancia, adesso invece quello fendeva solo l'aria, e il ragazzo sentiva le sensazioni più concentrate solo in un punto dentro di lui. L'uomo sembrava strusciarcisi sopra ad ogni movimento e questa volta il ragazzo poté identificarlo molto più chiaramente.  
Fu afferrato per i capelli, costretto a tirare indietro la testa inarcando ancora di più la schiena. Un gemito di sofferenza si inframmezzò tra quelli che ormai erano quasi completamente di goduria e abbandono, mentre le sue pur giovani giunture scricchiolavano provate.  
-Ti piace essere sfondato dal cazzo, dai nostri cazzi...- gli chiese, o disse, non era facile stabilirlo.  
-Sì...  
-Dillo.  
Il ragazzo per un attimo non riuscì a parlare in modo articolato, perché l'uomo aveva aumentato il ritmo delle spinte.  
-Mi piace...  
-Cosa?  
-Mi piace essere... sfondato... da voi...  
L'umo gli tirò uno schiaffo su una natica che risuonò in tutta la stanza:  
-Non era così!  
-Dai vostri cazzi- si corresse il ragazzo con un lamento.  
-Sei un frocetto schiavo dei nostri cazzi.  
-Va bene- gemette.  
Gemette più forte quando gli arrivò un altro scapaccione.  
-Sono un frocetto schiavo dei vostri cazzi- ripeté velocemente.  
Acciderba, era sempre più vero! Se fosse stato libero in quel momento, pensò, tutto avrebbe fatto tranne fuggire, piuttosto avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per potersi toccare mentre continuavano a fargli quella cosa.  
-Vivi per servire i nostri cazzi in ogni modo.  
Il ragazzo faticava davvero a parlare a quel punto, per quanto erano intense le sensazioni che stava provando mentre l'uomo continuava a spingersi dentro e tirarsi fuori di lui. Rispose a fatica, con una voce sempre più alterata e inframmezzata da gemiti:  
-Vivo... per servire... i vostri... cazzi.  
Una nuova sculacciata lo colse di sorpresa tanto che inizialmente non capì per cosa l'avesse ricevuta.  
-In ogni modo!- aggiunse rapido dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
Il calvo gli continuava a tenergli la testa indietro, forzandogli la schiena che veniva a formare una curva tra essa e il suo bacino, dove erano uniti altrimenti. Il piano, il cui lato gli premeva sul petto, era un appoggio un po' altalenante, quasi il principe lo sentiva mancare quando veniva tirato troppo indietro dalle mani dell'uomo che lo strattonavano premendoselo contro. Le cosce forti di lui che circondavano le gambe del ragazzo erano l'unica cosa che gli impediva di cascare di lato visto che l'impossibilità di allargare i piedi gli toglieva ogni stabilità.  
La sensazione di dipendere solo dal sostegno altrui per non rovinare a terra come uno straccio aumentò ancora quando il riccio si avvicinò e con un cenno chiese al suo amico di sollevarlo dal piano. Tirato indietro di un altro po', il ragazzo fu subito dopo schiacciato sul corpo del riccio che si era infilato tra lui e il tavolo, sedendosi sopra quest'ultimo.  
Lo guardò interrogativo un attimo, ma poi chiuse gli occhi, imbarazzato, quando dovette lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito perché la pressione su quel punto sensibile dentro di lui era aumentata ancora con il cambiamento di inclinazione. Il calvo gli aveva lasciato andare i capelli e ora gli teneva entrambe le mani sui fianchi, spingendosi dentro di lui sempre più forte. Il ragazzo lasciò che il capo si poggiasse sul petto del riccio mentre mugolava ancora.  
-Geme proprio come una troia, eh?!- Commentò l'altro.  
-Eh già- il riccio portò una mano al volto del prigioniero, quasi sembrava una carezza -la nostra personale troietta- il ragazzo strizzò le palpebre, trovandosi a gemere di nuovo e a strofinare il volto tra le dita del riccio e la stoffa ruvida della sua veste di sacco. Posseduto da uno e accarezzato dall'altro, si sentì sempre più languido. Il piacere era così forte che se non lo avesse sfogato gridando sarebbe potuto morire, pensò: -Sì! Sì! Sono la vostra troietta personale! Sì!- la voce si ruppe in un suono inarticolato mentre il suo volto continuava a strofinarsi sulla mano del riccio come il muso di un cucciolo farebbe con quella del padrone. Non ce la faceva più e allo stesso tempo voleva che non finisse. Sentiva il proprio membro pulsare nell'aria, solo e abbandonato. Se solo l'uomo lo avesse sfiorato lì sarebbe venuto all'istante, pensò, senza sapere se desiderarlo o temerlo.  
Il braccio del riccio si mosse invece in un'altra direzione e il ragazzo apri gli occhi per vederlo sollevarsi l'orlo di essa e scoprire di nuovo il suo inguine. Il suo membro giaceva stanco sui testicoli pelosi, ancora notevole per dimensioni anche se non più duro.  
L'altra mano dell'uomo si era serrata tra i suoi capelli come poco prima aveva fatto quella dell'altro, e gli stava spingendo la testa in quella direzione.  
-Be', un frocetto schiavo dei nostri cazzi immagino che debba prendere con gioia ogni cosa che ne esca- disse.  
Per un attimo il ragazzo non capì, il cervello troppo annegato nel piacere a causa dei movimenti dell'altro che continuava a dondolare dentro di lui, agitandolo e sballottandolo in modo che a fatica la mano del riccio riusciva a tenergli la testa bloccata.  
-Ah... cosa?- Chiese, tra un gemito e il successivo, poi capì: -sei pazzo!  
-Zitto e apri la bocca!- Gli disse.  
Il ragazzo si agitò, spaventato di nuovo. Contorse i polsi nei legacci e scosse la testa pigolando un lamento che suonava come un -nooo noo- un po' impastato e confuso.  
L'uomo dietro di lui lo strinse di più sul bacino, perché non si muovesse troppo.  
-Ricominci a fare i capricci moccioso?- gli disse, con tono di scherno, mentre continuava a fotterlo.  
Il riccio portò una mano sul suo volto e gli pinzò il naso tra due dita. Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi sgomento. Non poteva fare niente. In tutta quella situazione, non poteva far proprio niente, e anche se per un po' gli era parso che non fosse poi male, la verità è che era pur sempre un prigioniero nelle loro mani e non aveva alcun modo di fuggire. Nondimeno per un po' ancora cercò di opporre resistenza. Sentì i polmoni scalpitare. Forse avrebbe potuto inventarsi ancora qualcosa, dopotutto, come trarre un piccolo respiro rapidissimo senza dargli il tempo di... Ma alla fine a che serviva, comunque era lì e non poteva scappare e... Una lacrima gli scese sulla gota. Guardò l'uomo davanti a sé che ricambiò con un'espressione arrogantemente sicura di sé.  
L'uomo calvo gli fece fare una specie di piccolo balzo da terra con i piedi mentre se lo tirava contro con forza, quasi fosse una bambola.  
-Ah!- Il ragazzo aprì la bocca in un piccolo grido prima ancora che in un respiro. Rimase lì, così, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo. Si aspettava che il riccio approfittasse dell'occasione, invece non aveva fatto niente. Gli aveva tolto la mano dal naso e se l'era portata al proprio uccello, ma poi era rimasto fermo. Lo aveva guardato, guardato e basta.  
Il ragazzo era ormai completamente appeso per i fianchi stretti tra le mani del calvo e i capelli saldamente intrecciati alle dita del riccio. Piegò le gambe tra le cosce dell'uomo dietro di lui, che ormai lo muoveva invece di muoversi, sbattendoselo contro il bacino per poi allontanarlo di nuovo. Gemette ancora. Il riccio continuava a guardarlo.  
-Per favore...- lo implorò.  
-E' solo quello che si merita un ragazzino affamato di cazzo come te- rispose l'uomo.  
Il principe sentì altre lacrime fargli pizzicare gli occhi e poi scendere lungo le guance.  
Aprì la bocca.  
Avrebbe voluto strizzare le palpebre per eclissarsi da tutta quella situazione ma non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dal volto dell'uomo. Lo fissava implorante, gli occhi spalancati e lucidi. Lo vide portargli la punta del suo membro alle labbra.  
-Oh sì!- Giunse un gemito roco da dietro -Bravo, fagli vedere come li trattiamo i froci qui!  
Uno schizzo gli colpì la lingua, forte e agre. Il ragazzo se lo stava aspettando eppure fu preso alla sprovvista. Gridò e tossì.  
-Come ti permetti!- Disse il riccio mentre un altro schizzo gli riempiva la bocca -non devi farne cadere neanche una goccia! Viene dal mio cazzo non lo sprecare!  
Il ragazzo provò ad ingoiare, ma ne continuava ad arrivare altra e bruciava in gola. Ingoiò ancora e ancora ma non bastava. L'odore gli aveva ormai aggredito le narici e non tossire ancora era difficilissimo e...  
Poi finì.  
L'uomo gli lasciò i capelli e il ragazzo gridò sentendosi cadere in avanti, ma sbatté solo con la testa contro le cosce dell'uomo. Cercò di premersi con la fronte, per non scivolare ulteriormente, ma non era facile mantenere l'equilibrio mentre l'altro uomo lo sballottava. Sentiva ancora in bocca il sapore disgustoso dell'urina del riccio, la pelle della sua coscia contro la guancia bagnata, e l'erezione dell'altro che continuava a muoversi dentro di lui, allargandolo, possedendolo, premendosi in ogni punto sensibile, la paura di cadere e il cuore batteva all'impazzata.  
-Schifoso.  
Il ragazzo si sentì attraversare da una scossa, un calore in tutto il corpo e un attimo dopo si accorse che era un orgasmo. Era diverso da quelli che aveva provato mentre si toccava da solo in segreto a volte di notte. Il suo membro si contrasse nell'aria, esplodendo in uno schizzo bianco, ma il piacere non era solo lì, era ovunque: nel profondo della sua apertura straziata in primis, e in ogni giuntura scricchiolante. Il bianco fu negli occhi, e non vide più niente per un attimo. Non capì più niente.  
Il tempo era fermo, il mondo ovattato, sembrava che non esistesse più nulla tranne il suo stesso corpo e il corpo dell'uomo che lo teneva e lo riempiva e tutto il resto del mondo fosse solo ovatta bianca.  
La prima cosa che registrò quando tornò in sé fu il suono di una risata. Di due risate. Poi il calvo lo sbatté più forte contro di sé e il ragazzo sentì di perdere anche quel poco di equilibrio. Rimase completamente appeso tra le mani dell'uomo, che ringhiò, forse per lo sforzo, ma poi lo mosse con decisione. Il ragazzo aveva la testa in giù ora, vedeva solo il pavimento di terra battuta, i piedi dei due uomini, la macchia bagnata per terra di quel po' di urina che non era riuscito a bere e lo schizzo bianco del proprio piacere che la attraversava, quasi a schernirlo.  
L'uomo si riversò dentro di lui con un grugnito. Se lo tenne premuto contro ancora un attimo, immobile, le gambe piantate larghe per terra per mantenere l'equilibrio, il respiro rumoroso. Il ragazzo, raggomitolato e appeso tra le sue mani, rimase in silenzio sentendo l'erezione pulsare dentro di lui ancora un po' e poi iniziare a perdere turgore. L'uomo si sfilò. Il ragazzo allungò le gambe cercando di poggiarsi per terra ma prima che fosse solido il calvo lo lasciò andare, spingendolo verso l'altro uomo. Il riccio era ancora seduto sul bordo del tavolo e lo prese tra le braccia impedendogli di cadere. Il ragazzo cercò di mettersi dritto saltellando sui piedi uniti.  
Non sapeva bene dove guardare. Il calvo lo ignorava, sistemandosi i vestiti e l'altro... Gli sorrise e il ragazzo si sentì arrossire pieno di imbarazzo. Perché l'uomo gli sorrideva, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto e detto? Sembrava un sorriso quasi dolce... Girò la testa, fuggendo il suo sguardo.  
Il calvo si stava sciacquando anche lui con la pezza immersa nell'acqua del catino e poi andò a riprendere le proprie braghe. Sollevò gli occhi un attimo, guardando il ragazzo in piedi, un po' tremante.  
-Che dite, ci riposiamo tutti quanti un po' prima che faccia alba?- disse, con un cenno del capo in direzione del pagliericcio in un angolo, sorrise anche lui al ragazzo: -Sarai stanco- Poi aggiunse rivolto all'amico: -ovviamente sei il benvenuto come sempre se puoi rimaner fuori dal monastero fino a domani.  
Il riccio si mosse e il ragazzo lo sentì armeggiare con i suoi polsi. Lo stava sciogliendo?  
-Ehi, ehi!- intervenne il calvo -Non sarà un po' troppo farlo dormire slegato?  
-Non possiamo restare, dobbiamo riportarlo.  
-Io speravo potessimo divertirci ancora! Dai fratello, potremmo tenercelo un altro po' e lasciarlo andare tra qualche giorno. Sempre che voglia andarsene...- aggiunse, tornando a sorridere verso il ragazzo. Sembravano tutti così felici e tranquilli, come se quello che avessero fatto fosse del tutto normale... Era assurdo! Eppure il ragazzo sentiva una strana spossatezza che gli rilassava ogni muscolo contratto, nonostante la posizione ancora rigida nella legatura, che lo faceva sentire sempre piu in vena di sorridere a propria volta.  
-Dobbiamo riportarlo al palazzo prima che faccia mattina, o qui succede un finimondo- disse ancora il riccio, riprendendo a sciogliere il nodo ai polsi. Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto e quasi perse l'equilibrio.  
-Cosa?- Chiese, senza fiato.  
-Perché al palazzo?- Chiese il calvo.  
-Vuoi che le guardie del re bussino a tutte le porte cercando l'erede al trono scomparso per trovarlo legato sul tuo pagliericcio?  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi. Quindi era vero: sapeva?  
-L'erede al trono?- Chiese l'uomo calvo senza capire.  
-Non lo hai riconosciuto?- Fece ancora il riccio -E' il principe delfino.  
-Quando lo hai capito?- Chiese il ragazzo.  
Il calvo si portò le mani alla bocca.  
-Appena Vi ho guardato Maestà. Vi avevo già visto alla Vostra festa di compleanno qualche giorno fa quando avete parlato al popolo, quello e il Vostro atteggiamento... Non è stato difficile riconoscerVi.  
-Potevi dirmelo!- Esclamò il calvo -Porca zozza! Abbiamo... il principe!- Cadde in ginocchio, il volto coperto di terrore -Maestà mi dispiace... Vi giuro non sapevo... non volevo, non avrei mai...- Si mise a sciogliergli il nodo ai piedi, carponi per terra, continuando ad abbassare il capo sulla punta delle sue scarpe in inchini reverenziali.  
Il riccio rise: -Sapevo che avresti fatto così, per questo non te lo ho detto.  
-Sarò impiccato per colpa tua!- Esclamò il calvo, ancora per terra -Come ti è saltato in mente una tale follia!  
-E quando ci ricapitava l'occasione di incularci un principe- fece il riccio con indifferenza.  
Il ragazzo anche si rivolse all'uomo in piedi: -Come hai osato?!- Chiese, attonito -E lui ha ragione, potrei farvi impiccare per quello che avete fatto! Dovrei proprio farlo- disse e di colpo sembrava aver recuperato tutta la sua regalità di portamento e sicurezza di voce. Un po' strano considerando che aveva ancora i pantaloni alle ginocchia e il sapore dell'urina dell'uomo in bocca.  
-Mio Principe- disse il riccio, concedendogli solo a quel punto un piccolo inchino solo con il capo -Non ho fatto altro che quello che la Vostra Maestà desiderava e richiedeva, dopotutto.  
-Quello che...? Ma che dici!  
-Ho immaginato che un ragazzo come Voi, gagliardo e impavido, in giro di notte da solo travestito da viaggiatore, stesse cercando qualche emozione, un'avventura.  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro, punto sul vivo: -Ebbene, un'avventura! Non certo di essere...!  
-Ho avuto l'impressione che non vi sia dispiaciuto il diversivo che Vi abbiamo fornito, o sbaglio?  
Il ragazzo arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli. Come poteva negare quando i resti del suo piacere erano ancora lì, a pochi passi dai suoi piedi.  
-Rivestitevi, mio Principe, e Vi scorteremo fino al palazzo così che non Vi succeda nient'altro di male- disse ancora il riccio, poi si rivolse al suo amico -avanti, dai!  
Il calvo, ancora un po' incredulo, si alzò in piedi, riprendendo a vestirsi, mentre il ragazzo, non sapendo cosa fare, fece quanto aveva detto l'altro e si tirò su le brache, sistemandosi la casacca.  
-C'è dell'altra acqua più pulita?- Chiese il ragazzo dopo un attimo -avrei bisogno di bere- aggiunse, arrossendo ancora.  
-C'è una fontana un paio di vie più in là mio Principe- rispose il calvo, guardandolo con gli occhi ancora dubbiosi.  
-Vi ci portiamo andando- confermò il riccio.  
Il calvo prese una delle candele e la mise in una lanterna, quindi afferrò un mantello e lo passò al ragazzo: -Vostra altezza, copriteVi lungo la strada.  
-Grazie- disse il ragazzo, avvolgendosi nella stoffa. Provò a muovere qualche passo attraverso la piccola casetta, verso la porta. Sentiva bruciare dentro lì dove i due uomini avevano abusato del suo corpo e camminare non era facile, ma poi entrambi gli furono vicini, afferrandolo sotto le braccia e aiutandolo a sostenersi. Uscirono, arrivarono alla fontana dove il ragazzo bevve abbondantemente e poi pensò di mettersi un po' d'acqua anche sotto, per cercare di rinfrescarsi dove bruciava. La notte era fonda, dopotutto, e non si vedeva nessuno in giro sotto la luce della luna. Il riccio lo aiutò: gli portò una mano bagnata tra le natiche e il ragazzo si sentì rabbrividire. Gli spinse due dita dentro, poi ripeté il gesto con altra acqua mentre il ragazzo si teneva aggrappato al suo saio con entrambe le mani. Era fredda l'acqua, quasi gelava, ma questo era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
Ripresero a camminare, il ragazzo tra i due uomini, le mani poggiate sulle loro braccia. Il fastidio tra le sue parti basse diminuì ma senza sparire, tuttavia si scoprì a desiderare che quella passeggiata notturna potesse non finire mai. Ovviamente non era possibile e alla fine giunsero in vista del palazzo reale.  
-Allora, dovrei riuscire ad arrampicarmi da dove sono uscito, c'è un albero vicino al muro, è sull'altro lato- disse, senza accennare a muoversi davvero. Si guardarono: -allora addio- disse ancora, immobile, quasi triste.  
-Chi è là- giunse una voce alle loro spalle.  
Tutti e tre trasalirono.  
Due guardie erano apparse dall'ombra di una via, gli puntarono contro le alabarde. Il ragazzo si voltò.  
-Maestà?!  
Li portarono dentro. Il re fu subito svegliato per l'insolita situazione e il principe fu portato al suo cospetto mentre i due uomini restavano in attesa, sorvegliati a vista.  
-Lo sapevo, lo sapevo- disse il calvo in un sussurro -ci impiccheranno! Mannaggia a te fratello e a quando ti do retta.  
L'altro non rispose, l'espressione tesa e mesta, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
Dopo vario tempo arrivò un altro uomo, l'atteggiamento formale, i vestiti eleganti:  
-Sua Maestà il Re vuole conferire con voi.  
I due uomini lo seguirono nervosi e furono condotti attraverso un corridoio riccamente decorato fino ad una grande stanza. Un grande trono spiccava al centro della parete più lontana e sul trono un uomo sedeva coperto di vesti rosse e d'oro. Accanto a lui in piedi, il ragazzo con cui si erano sollazzati nelle ultime ore li guardava dall'alto. Si era cambiato e ora vestiva panneggi preziosi, nei suoi occhi regale fierezza.  
Gli uomini si inchinarono e si avvicinarono, inchinandosi ancora ogni passo.  
-Posso sapere chi siete?  
Gli uomini si guardarono brevemente. Il riccio fu il primo a rispondere:  
-Maestà, sono fratello Carlo da Catania, dell'ordine degli Alcantarini.  
Dopo un attimo, sotto lo sguardo del re, anche l'altro non poté aspettare a rispondere:  
-Mi chiamo Ramiro Rodriguez, mio signore, sono barattiere***. Ho l'autorizzazione di sua Maestà, Maestà- si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
-Come vi siete imbattuti in mio figlio?  
Gli uomini si guardarono, cercando di farsi coraggio a vicenda...  
-Io...- iniziò il riccio -Frequento la baratteria*** di Ramiro da molto tempo, siamo amici e dopo chiusura stavamo tornando insieme quando abbiamo visto il Principe che camminava solo e...  
-Noi non sapevamo fosse il Principe mio signore!  
Il re sorrise: -Quindi lo avete salvato per pura bontà d'animo?  
I due uomini rimasero per un attimo perplessi, ma cercarono di riprendersi il più in fretta possibile. Annuirono.  
-Un vero atto eroico- commentò il re -salvare un ragazzo sconosciuto dai briganti che lo avevano aggredito. Certo non sarebbe stato necessario se si fosse mostrato più maturo, invece di fuggire di notte da solo come una monachella ingenua. E se le guardie che dovrebbero sorvegliarlo e proteggerlo avessero fatto il loro lavoro.  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle e i due uomini abbassarono il capo, cercando di nascondere le proprie espressioni eccessivamente sollevate.  
-L'attenzione, il coraggio e la dedizione all'ordine sono senz'altro maggiori di quanti ne hanno dimostrati le mie guardie, per questo vorrei ringraziarvi offrendovi di essere assunti qui a corte per tenere d'occhio mio figlio.  
Gli uomini si guardarono a dir poco sorpresi e poi guardarono il ragazzo, che aveva abbassato gli occhi, arrossendo e sorridendo al contempo mentre si fissava la punta dei piedi.  
-Spero davvero, se accetterete, che sappiate essere più di polso dei servitori e delle guardie qui che sembrano dargliela sempre vinta.  
-Noi Maestà?  
-Sì, perché no? Un uomo di dio e di mondo e uno che sa trattare situazioni difficili, non esattamente di gran lignaggio, ma spero che sappiate insegnare a questo ragazzo come funziona la vita vera e che non può andare in giro a far quello che vuole quando vuole.  
-Maestà, siamo davvero onorati di quanto dice.  
-Certo che accettiamo, faremo del nostro meglio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Un gioco di dadi medioevale. Vince chi fa il valore più alto con una coppia di dadi uguali più un terzo.  
> **Rasatura della cima della testa tipica degli uomini di chiesa.  
> ***Gestore di una bisca e, appunto, la bisca dell'epoca.


End file.
